Future of Future
by badbat
Summary: Sebuah universitas berbasis teknologi dan ilmiah. Tidak ada sihir, kecuali pengetahuan yang realistis. Apa yang akan dilakukan Hermione di sini? Apa hubungannya dengan Draco? Selamat membaca! Review pembaca sangat saya tunggu :3


**FUTURE OF FUTURE**

**Hermione, seorang mahasiswi semester dua di Hogwarts. Cita-citanya adalah menjadi ilmuwan fisika dengan gelar ahli robotika. Perkembangan teknologi dan keilmiahan telah merubah kehidupan di dunia, begitupun kehidupan Hermione.**

Seluruh tokoh di ff ini adalah milik JK Rowling, _jika ada beberapa nama yang tidak pernah kalian baca di buku/lihat di film. itu berarti karangan author belaka._

**Jangan lupa reviewnya, enjoy reading!**

* * *

Aku hidup di dunia yang terlalu modern. Teknologi sudah tersebar di semua bidang kehidupan. Pabrik dan perusahaan sudah sangat sedikit mempekerjakan manusia, hampir semuanya digantikan robot. Tentu saja, pekerjaan yang amat diminati adalah menjadi teknisi dan ilmuwan. Selain dari segi kebutuhan lingkungan kerja, bayaran mereka juga cukup untuk membuat rumah baru dengan fasilitas paling canggih dalam jangka waktu 3 bulan. Bagaimana dengan pekerja non-teknis dan non-ilmiah? Mereka melakukan pekerjaan-pekerjaan yang hanya dengan tangan manusia didapatkan hasil yang terbaik, hanya saja dengan bayaran yang sangat murah. Kesetaraan gender sudah diakui di segala bidang. Sudah banyak wanita yang menjadi ilmuwan terkenal atau teknisi berbakat. Kinerja para pria mulai disaingi oleh ketekunan dan ketelitian wanita. Ibu sering berkata kalau suatu saat nanti mungkin pria akan semakin tergeser oleh wanita. Akan jadi apa dunia ini kalau hal itu terjadi?

"Lagi-lagi kau melamun saat sarapan, Herm," Ms. Figg menepuk bahuku dari belakang.

"Oh, hanya memikirkan suatu hal," aku menatap lurus ke arah jendela dan memasukkan sandwich isi tuna.

"Apa kau akan pulang akhir minggu ini?" tanya Ms. Figg.

"Kurasa begitu. Hampir ujian akhir, aku ingin mengunjungi keluargaku sebelum Jimmy mulai mengocehkan semua bahan ujianku," kataku.

Aku melahap sandwich yang ada di tanganku kemudian mengambil tablet yang kuletakkan di meja makan.

"Aku akan pulang telat. Praktikum tambahan sampai jam 8."

Aku meninggalkan asrama dan berjalan lurus menuju sebuah kastil perak dengan atap ungu menyala. Sebuah bendera biru muda berkibar di atap paling tinggi dari kastil itu, pertanda kepala sekolah sedang ada di sana. Aku berpapasan dengan beberapa teman sekelasku. Tidak ada suara yang keluar dari mulut mereka, sibuk dengan tablet dan gadget canggih miliknya. Perkembangan teknologi sudah merubah gaya hidup kami, bangsa manusia. Apatis, egois, dan munafik. Ibu sering menasihatiku jangan sampai menjadi sepertiitu. Kodrat manusia adalah bersosialisasi. Yah walaupun internet sudah bisa memenuhi kebutuhan sosialisasi itu, tapi terkadang dibutuhkan juga tatap muka untuk berkomunikasi. Siapa yang bisa jamin kalau teks yang dituliskan lawan bicara kita benar-benar menggambarkan apa yang dia lakukan? Menjadi anak seorang master sosiologi memengaruhi pemikiranku secara tidak langsung. Aku baru saja melewati gerbang bertuliskan "Hogwarts". Murid-murid berkerumun di samping kiri dan kanan gerbang bagian dalam. Sebuah suara peluit panjang dan decit rem kereta terdengar. Kerumunan di bagian depan mulai maju dan duduk di kursi-kursi kereta bertenaga surya itu. Daya tampung kereta itu sekitar 95 orang sekali jalan. Dengan tutup fiber dan tempat duduk beludru kereta itu mengular menuju pintu masuk kastil. Aku melangkah maju. Sebuah sikut menyenggol rusukku.

"Kembali terlihat gusar, Miss?" Tanya pria di sampingku.

"Oh, Harry. Hanya berpikir kenapa kita tidak berjalan saja. Jika dikalkulasikan, waktu menunggu kereta datang dan menuju ke sana hasilnya sama saja jika kita berjalan kaki."

Dia Harry Potter, Si Ahli Biologi dan Ahli Bela Diri. Salah satu dari beberapa pria yang masih akan menyapaku di luar sekolah selain ayahku.

"O-Miss-Count-It-All. Kau dan angka-angkamu, Herm," katanya datar.

"Dan kau adalah Tuan-Observasi-Segala kalau begitu," jawabku santai.

Kerumunan di depanku dan Harry mulai berkurang, namun antrian di belakang kami mulai bertambah tak beraturan. Jam 8.48, 12 menit lagi kelas akan dimulai dan pintu utama kastil akan ditutup. Saat pintu itu ditutup, kereta tidak akan kembali kesana dan lapangan rumput yang terhampar di depan kastil akan dipenuhi sensor-pendeteksi-langkah. Alat sensor itu akan mengirimkan sinyal ke penjaga pusat dan mengetahui jejak siapa yang baru saja melewati lapangan. Bagaimana bisa? Sepatu kami dipasangi chip yang sudah dicocokkan dengan DNA kami dan diprogram untuk peka akan segala pelanggaran aturan dan keberhasilan penelitian. Hogwarts memang dikenal karena kedisiplinannya, tapi bukan itu yang membuatku tertarik masuk ke sini. Ada hal lain yang berhasil meneguhkan hatiku untuk memilih Hogwarts dibandingkan sekolah lain. Aku melangkahkan kakiku melewati garis putih dan naik ke atas kereta. Aku dan orang-orang lain, termasuk Harry duduk di kursi berwarna coklat gelap. Tutup kaca fiber menutup dua jengkal di atas kepalaku. Kami melaju menuju pintu utama. Tidak sampai 5 menit kereta sampai di muka pintu utama. Kami turun dan berjalan teratur masuk ke dalam kastil. Nuansa Futuristik dan Abad Pertengahan bercampur unik di sepanjang kastil. Monitor-monitor terpasang di samping baju-baju besi yang seolah menjadi penjaga di sana. Dinding batu dan perabotan perak terbentang di mana-mana. Aku berjalan lurus dan berbelok saat sampai di pintu bertuliskan "Fisika 2". Teman sekelasku yang sudah sampai di kelas lebih dulu sibuk dengan tabletnya masing-masing. Aku memilih kursi di depan papan tulis dan meletakkan tabletku di atas meja.

"Pagi yang indah."

"Tentu, ditambah bisa melihat pemandangan di luar daripada terpaku pada tablet," kataku berjalan ke arah jendela besar penuh kaca tembus pandang yang tepat mengarah ke bagian belakang Hogwarts.

"Sorry?" kata perempuan berambut coklat yang mengajakku berbicara, meski matanya tetap terpaku pada tablet.

"Oh-maksudku, kau harus melihat ini sekali-kali, Lav. Sangat indah."

"Aku hanya tertarik pada teknologi, Herm. Aku bukan tipe biologi yang senang memandangi alam berjam-jam. Aku membuat robot," katanya lalu diam.

Dia berbalik dan kembali ke gerombolan genitnya di belakang kelas dan mulai menggosipkan seisi Hogwarts. Bunyi gemeretak dari arah luar menghentikan segala aktivitas di dalam kelas. Kami duduk di kursi masing-masing. "Selamat pagi." Seorang pria tua berjalan dengan tongkat kayunya menuju meja dosen.

"Aku akan menggantikan Profesor Lupin selama 2 minggu ke depan sampai ujian akhir berlangsung. Kalian harus sangat kerja keras, meskipun hanya untuk mendapatkan nilai B minus."

Profesor Moody. Sama seperti namanya, dia sangat 'moody' dan cenderung bad-mood setiap saat. Dia adalah dosen paling mengerikan di jurusan kami. Sudah banyak mahasiswa akhir yang disidang olehnya tidak lulus dan harus ikut sidang di semester selanjutnya, bahkan mahasiswa bimbingannya.

"Buka modul robotika halaman 189. Baca dan pahami. Aku akan kembali dalam 10 menit," katanya lalu pergi meninggalkan kelas kami.

Mata birunya berputar sekilas sebelum melewati pintu. Beberapa tahun yang lalu Profesor Moody mengalami kecelakaan di laboratorium dan mengakibatkan matanya mengalami kerusakan. Dengan kemampuannya dibidang robotika, dia bekerja sama dengan dokter ahli syaraf dan dokter ahli mata untuk membuat mata robot. Ya, mata biru itu adalah hasil rekayasa manusia. Kami diperbolehkan keluar kelas pada jam 12 setelah menyelesaikan esai tentang komponen alternatif untuk robot rumah tangga. Aku memutuskan untuk ke kafetaria sesegera mungkin. Nyaris tiga jam tenaga yang bersumber dari dua potong sandwich tadi pagi terkuras penuh. Aku bertemu Harry dan Ron di depan koridor biologi.

"Hai, Herm. Kau sudah bertemu Ginny?" Tanya Ron.

"Kau sudah ingin berbicara denganku, huh?"

"Ayolah, Herm. Kemarin aku hanya, hm, kau tau sedang...banyak beban,"

"Lalu bagaimana denganku? Bukan hanya kau yang banyak tekanan."

"Jangan mulai lagi..." Harry memutar bola matanya

Kemarin Ron meminta tolong padaku untuk membantunya mengerjakan tugas bio-robotika di Cafe 88. Tugas itu sudah diberikan sejak dua minggu yang lalu, tapi Ron baru ingat sehari sebelum tugas itu dikumpulkan-sudah sering kuingatkan untuk membuat agenda harian-. Aku membantu Ron sebisaku -aku tidak ingin membantu sepenuhnya, agar Ron bisa mandiri-. Pada akhirnya, tugas itu hanya selesai separuh. Sudah kujelaskan alasanku untuk tidak membantunya penuh, tapi dia malah membentakku.

"Sudahlah. Ron sangat menyesal sudah membentakmu kemarin, Herm. Bukan begitu?" kata Harry.

"Oh ya? Aku ingin mendengar secara langsung kalau begitu," kataku. "Maaf...maaf soal yang kemarin," kata Ron terbata-bata, karena gugup.

Aku hanya menatap mata Harry dan berkedip.

"Masih ada tiga mata kuliah yang belum diujikan. Bagaimana denganmu?" Harry memecah keheningan di antara kami bertiga.

"Belum ada," jawabku.

Tempat duduk di kafetaria ini jarang dipenuhi orang. Kebanyakan dari mereka hanya datang memesan makanan lalu pergi. Hanya ada dua meja yang dikelilingi mahasiswa. Tempatku, Ron, dan Harry, serta tiga orang anak Kimia di sudut dekat jendela. Kimia adalah jurusan yang paling dikeramati. Beberapa puluh tahun yang lalu ada mahasiswa Kimia yang membuat racun-kejap dan berhasil menelan dua puluh korban dari tiga jurusan berbeda. Racun itu dituangkan ke dalam tiga loyang kue bolu di kafetaria yang sengaja disajikan untuk makanan penutup bagi mahasiswa. Korban utama dari mahasiswa tersebut adalah teman sekelasnya yang minggu sebelumnya mencuri penelitian milik dia dan digunakan untuk tugas akhir -belum ada program sepatu DNA-. Hal ini membuatnya ingin balas dendam, agar hasil penelitian itu tidak jadi diujikan dan dapat kembali ke tangannya. Mahasiswa itu akhirnya dikeluarkan dari Hogwarts dan menyebabkan pihak kampus tidak memperbolehkan seorang pun mahasiswa masuk ke dapur kafetaria. Mahasiswa yang dikeluarkan itu dikenal dengan nama TMV -nama yang sama dengan sejenis virus tembakau- dan tidak pernah terdengar lagi kabarnya sampai sekarang.

"Dia memerhatikanmu, Herm," kata Ron dengan nada pelan.

"Siapa?" tanyaku santai.

"Di sana," Ron menunjuk arah jendela.

Mata abu-abu pucat itu menatap lurus ke arah mataku. Sekelebat bayangan tentang kejadian dua minggu yang lalu bermunculan di kepalaku.

"Istirahat hampir usai. Tidakkah sebaiknya kita kembali ke kelas?" kataku buru-buru.

"Jangan bercanda, Herm. Masih 45 menit lagi. Santai saja," jawab Harry.

"Oh ayolah. Aku bisa mati dalam 20 menit kalau tidak pergi," kataku dengan tangan yang mulai mendingin.

"Ada apa sih sebenarnya?" tanya Ron penasaran. "Draco Malfoy..." jawabku nyaris tersedak.

* * *

Gimana? Gimana? Gimana?

Aneh ya? Ini tulisan pertama author yang serius soalnya *jadi sebelumnya?*

Mohon maklum kalau ada typo atau tulisan yang bikin readers bingung.

Mohon di review ya^^


End file.
